The MIT Arteriosclerosis Center is an interdepartmental center for research in atherosclerotic diseases. It houses physicians, biological scientists, and electrical, mechanical, and chemical engineers. Multidisciplinary studies in progress include research into the early noninvasive diagnosis of coronary and peripheral arteriosclerosis, development of simple tests to detect those at increased risk for the disease, and basic studies of the flow of blood and its interaction with the arterial wall.